


The Lucky Soldier

by Flipkat



Category: Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipkat/pseuds/Flipkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What might the storyteller’s own story begin to sound like after many retellings?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Soldier

Once there was a young soldier who served the General of Fire as a scout. When he returned one day with news of a strong enemy, the General said “You have served me well; I will give you the Boots of Fire that the king gave me in my youth. They will grant you speed and courage; and nothing on the earth may harm you while you wear them.” But in the very next battle, the General was killed, for he no longer had his boots to protect him. 

Then the soldier said “What good is a soldier with no one to serve?” So he ran to the General of Water, and begged to enter her service. She said “I see you wear the Boots of Fire; they will protect you on land, but under the sea they and you may come to harm.” She took off her cloak and gave it to him, saying, “Take this, the Cloak of Water, which the king gave me in my youth; it will grant you grace and charm, and nothing of water may harm you while you wear it.” But in the very next battle, the General of Water was killed, for she too had abandoned her protection. 

The young soldier was washed ashore, for the water could not harm him, and he saw the General of the Winds flying over him. He called up to him, “What good is a soldier with no one to serve? Give me your wings, that I may fly with you and serve you!” But the General of the Winds was proud, and he grew angry at the soldier, saying “I see you have stolen the Boots of Fire and the Cloak of Water, but you shall not have my wings, for without them I will fall and be smashed on the rocks below!” 

“It is not so”, the soldier pleaded, “These things were gifted me, for only I can stand against the strong enemy that approaches. All others who faced them have died.” At this the General of the Winds grew concerned, and asked himself “Can it be true?” So he carried the soldier to the foot of the king, and told him the story. When he was finished, the king turned and asked the soldier “What have you to say for yourself?” 

The soldier, granted courage by his boots, faced the king and said, “What good is a soldier with no one to serve? I only asked the General for his wings that I might serve under him.” The king was pleased at this reply, and, taking the wings from the General of the Winds, gave them to the soldier, saying “Behold, I give you the Wings of the Wind; they will grant you wisdom and wit, and nothing of air may harm you while you wear them. From now on, you shall serve me, and do my bidding.” And so it is that, even today, the soldier, who cannot be harmed by anything on the earth, under the sea, or in the air, still lives, and still does his king’s bidding.


End file.
